Without You
by OfSconesandHamburgers
Summary: Poland is gone and Lithuania is haunted by memories of the past. Some good. Some bad. Will Poland be able to save the Lithuanian from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Without You : Chapter 1

Authors notes: This is my first fanfiction. I do apologize for any cracky writing! It will be mainly LietPol. All the amazing characters used are Himaruya's. Enjoy!

The shadows in the small bedroom shifted slightly as a car passed by the large dusty window. Toris moved in his covers, that did nothing but protect his pale legs from the cold breeze dancing through a crack in the window. Poland had been gone for only a week for a important meeting in Germany. Still that week had felt like an eternity. All he seemed to be able to think about was the blonde. The way he could make him smile no matter what. Toris sighed as the blackness of sleep swept over his mind.

The obnoxious laughs of the small, victorious Prussian could be heard from miles away as 8 year old Toris sat in the dust covered dirt. The small Lithuanians breath was staggered as he slowly dared to look at his leg. Sure enough there was a small gash in it. He felt a wet drop fall down his face. The world around him seemed to disappear as Toris buried his head in his scarf. He ignored the pain that shot up his leg at every movement.

Lithuania barely looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. The young nation looked up slowly to get a look at the stranger. He sniffled as the new , blonde-haired boy skipped closer. His pearl green eyes were filled with concern upon seeing the broken figure that was Lithuania.

"Hey, like are you okay? " He asked, his face too close for comfort. Toris blinked in surprise and shied away as the other suddenly spoke. Who was this boy? The small baltic whipped his face quickly of all tears. He nodded slightly at the strange boy. He had to look strong. Like he hadn't just been defeated by that ludicrous prussian. Another burst of pain shot up from the gash in his left. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears rained from the small , brunettes face.

The blonde was startled by the sudden outburst. Toris was extremely embarrassed. He had acted so stupid and weak around another person. A stranger! He looked away quickly, blinking like mad to try and stop the tears that were starting to flow down his face.

To his surprise he felt two small arms wrap around himself. In the next moment he was hugging the blonde. Lithuania was unsure of the other, and still he trusted the nuzzled his head into the other shoulder whilst he cried, leaning on him as his legs gave out from pressure.

"Hey, Hey! It's okay, don't cry!" The blonde said alerted, before looking down with large eyes at the others leg. " Hey, what happened there?! " He exclaimed. The Pol sure was different than anyone he had ever met. This stranger seemed to want to help him. He seemed to actually care. Lithuania was ripped from his thoughts as the other boy scooped the injured Lithuanian up in bridal style. Toris squeaked in surprise and stared with a mixed expression on his face. Unsure of how to feel about the stranger.

"W-Who are you? " Toris stammered in confusion.

The blonde smiled brightly. He whipped a lone tear of the Lithuanians face before replying in a sing-songy voice.

" Poland! But you can totally call me Felix" Toris nodded slightly ,as Felix struggled to carry him in the direction of a dirt road to the left.

"I'm Lithuania.. " He replied after a moment when the other didn't ask for his name in return.

" Lithuania? " Felix thought to himself for a moment, adjusting the him in his arms as he continued to struggle in carrying him to safety.

" So like, I'm going to call you Liet! Okay? " Felix said proudly.

Toris just nodded. The other seemed so content on the new name. Maybe he would get used to it? He was snapped from his thoughts once again as the blonde glanced at him once more with a blinding smile. He giggled.

" I like you Liet! You and me will be like best friends forever, yeah?" He exclaimed smiling again at him. His smile was contagious. It seemed like it was always there. Lithuania smiled. It had been so long since he last smiled. He even laughed. This new boy was going to be interesting. He blushed slightly.

" Yeah, I would like that. "

The bright imagies of long ago faded away as Toris opened his eyes once more to the dark of his small room. He was alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Without You : Chapter 2

Authors notes: This is my first fanfiction! Well the second chapter of it anyways! It will be mainly LietPol. All the amazing characters used are Himaruya's. Enjoy!

His surroundings became dark once more as he opened his eyes. The quiet shadows flooded through the house as the night continued. The room was too dark, the wind too still. He felt more alone now, in this big empty house, than ever. Toris closed his eyes wishing for sleep to come again to end his thoughts. He closed his eyes waiting for the peaceful quiet that would take away his stress and burdens just for a moment. It never came. Instead The brunette began thinking again.

He couldn't stop thinking about more Toris let his mind wonder, the more he wished to be next to the green-eyed knew this was selfish. He couldn't be with Felix all all the time. Yet he longed for the pale, blonde, smiling man who had always been there for him. Ever since the day they met. His green eyes, that bright smile. He had always been so happy to be with Toris.

Loneliness crept over him once again as he pulled at the light green cover that draped around his legs, up and over his torso. His thoughts of Poland and the times they had spent together started to disappear and replace themselves as the silence of night washed over the house.

The walls were too cold. The concrete to hard. He leaned back against the wall behind him, gasping as a searing pain shot up his back.

"If only I could leave." He shivered as the gash in his back burned like a cold, never-ending fire.

"No, I'm doing the right thing. Raivis needs me." The darkness around him seemed endless as faint voices could be made from above. His brown hair was matted against his head in sweat. If he was crying, he couldn't tell. No physical pain could compare to the void that filled his mind. His heart. He wished for the beautiful, sparkling face that he had come to know so well. The cheerful giggle that escaped every time he would say or do something . The silly words that only they would understand. That was gone now. Felix was gone now, and with him went hope all hope.

Toris froze as he heard steps in the distance. soft quiet footsteps, but he could hear them nonetheless. They echoed through his thoughts and he soon wondered if he had dreamt them in the first place.

"Lithuania. " No. He had not imagined it. The drafty air of the russians base-ment seemed to get colder by the second. That small , demanding voice. It was there. He was there.

Ivan. The very name could make Toris shake as though an earthquake was happening around him. He took him away. He was the one who took Felix away from him. He took everything. All will to fight was long gone. Blackness started engulfing the Lithuanian before he was awakened by a cold hand upon his face. He was shaking.

"You do not want little Raivis and Eduard to be worrying about you my sunflower. " The Russian looked concerned as he towered over the Lithuanian. Toris cringed at the pet-name he had given him. He did not answer but instead looked up with gloom covered eyes. He had to be strong. At least for Raivis. Poland was not there right now. He would not be there. He had to deal with this on his own. He cleared his throat forcing himself to his feet. It was all in a daze that he did so. The Lithuanian nodded in reply barely glancing at the Grey haired russian. He didn't dare look the other in the eye.

"Always remember, My Lithuania. " He said each word precisely, Toris shook as he said his name in that unmistakably russian accent. "You are mine, and only mine." And he was. The deep slashes on his back to show for it. He had nothing else left to say. No sign of defiance left in him. Toris simply nodded as the words droned through his head like a swan song...

"You are mine and only mine"

Toris let out a gasp as he sat upright in bed. He was no longer in the dark of the Russians basement but the comfort of his own bed. His own house. He reached over clumsily to the table that lay beside his sweat soaked bed. He clumsily dialed a very familiar number.

" Beep..Beep... Beep" The phone went on and on as he waited anxiously for an answer. Then there was a click. Silence. Toris's breath seemed to stop completely. Then there was a loud, drawn out yawn on the other end of the line.

"Liet?"


End file.
